U-Tu
U-Tu is a TV channel and was launched on January 3, 2011. Programming Original Programming * 80's Rewind (2017-present) * Best Videos Ever! (2015-present) * Cartoon Fridays (2017-present) * Superstuffed Toons Weekend (2017-present) * U-Tu Kids (2017-present) * U-Tu News (2011-present) Aquired Programming *''Adventure Time'' (2011-present) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (2013-present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-present) *''The Addams Family'' (1992 TV series; 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2011-present) *''All Grown Up!'' (2011-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2018-present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-present) *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' (2017-present) *''Batman: Brave and the Bold'' (2012-present) *''The Beatles'' (TV series; 2013-present) *''Ben 10'' (2005 TV series; 2011-present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2017-present) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2017-present) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2018-present) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2018-present) *''Beyblade'' (2012-present) *''Beywarriors'' (2012-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2015-present) *''ChalkZone'' (2018-present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (2013-present) *''Chowder'' (2017-present) *''Clarence'' (2014-present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2017-present) *''Cool McCool'' (2017-present) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018-present) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2018-present) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' (2013-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2011-present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2013-present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-present) *''Doug'' (2017-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2011-present) *''DuckTales'' (2017-present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2018-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2017-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2011-present) *''Fairy Tail'' (2018-present) *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (2011-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2011-present) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (2013-present) *''Festival of Family Classics'' (2013-present) *''Fish Hooks'' (2013-present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2013-present) *''Fraidy Cat'' (1975 TV series; 2013-present) *''Future-Worm!'' (2018-present) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2013-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2013-present) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2017-present) *''Grojband'' (2013-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2016-present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2017-present) *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' (2013-present) *''Invader Zim'' (2012-present) *''Isekai Quartet'' (2019-present) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2017-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2014-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2018-present) *''Kim Possible'' (2018-present) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2017-present) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2018-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''MAD'' (2011-present) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2012-present) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2017-present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016-present) *''Mister Magoo'' (2011-present) *''Mixels'' (2015-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2017-present) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2017-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017-present) *''Pelswick'' (2013-present) *''Pepper Ann'' (2018-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2011-present) *''Pokémon'' (2011-present) *''Popeye and Son'' (2013-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 TV series; 2013-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-present) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (2019-present) *''Recess'' (2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2011-present) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018-present) *''Robotboy'' (2018-present) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2013-present) *''Rocket Power'' (2018-present) *''Roger Ramjet'' (2018-present) *''Rugrats'' (2017-present) *''Sam & Cat'' (2013-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2015-present) *''Samurai Jack'' (2016-present) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (2016-present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2012-present) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2011-present) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2011-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2011-present) *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2011-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) *''The Tomfoolery Show'' (2013-present) *''Total Drama'' (2011-present) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2017-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-present) *''Unikitty!'' (2018-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-present) *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' (2013-present) *''The X's'' (2017-present) *''Yo-Kai Watch (2018-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (2012-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2014-present) *''Zoey 101'' (2017-present) Schedule See: U-Tu/Schedules Block(s) Cartoon Fridays Cartoon Fridays is a programming block every Friday with the airings of Cartoon Network original series. It is a parody of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Shows may include: The Amazing World of Gumball, Ben 10 (original), Chowder, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Johnny Bravo, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, The Powerpuff Girls (original), and Transformers: Animated Superstuffed Toons Weekend Superstuffed Toons Weekend is a programming block every Saturday with the airings of Nickelodeon original series. It is a parody of Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend. Shows may include: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!, As Told by Ginger, ChalkZone, Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (seasons 1), The Fairly OddParents (seasons 1-4), Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rocket Power, SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1-3), and The X's U-Tu Kids U-Tu Kids is a programming block every weekday. Shows may include: Doug, DuckTales, KaBlam!, Pepper Ann, Recess, and Rugrats Gallery See: U-Tu/Gallery Suggestions You can go to suggestions page to suggest shows. Trivia *This title is a parody of YouTube. Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Jcpag2010 Category:Television Channels